Annabeth and Athena Encounter - After Blood of Olympus
by PercyJacksonAnnabethChase
Summary: The meeting between Annabeth and her mother Athena after the war against the giants. I wrote this chapter because the book (Blood of Olympus) doesn't have a chapter in Annabeth's POV and I wanted to know what her mother would say to her after succeeding in finding the Athena Parthenos. Please review:) English is my 2nd language, this is my 1st fanfiction. I don't own Percy Jackson


I rushed to Percy's cabin with a wide smile on my face. I knocked on the door and immediately, as if he was waiting for me, Percy opened the door with his sea green eyes flashing at me and his here-is-my-girlfriend grin.

"Did you pack your stuff?" I asked.

"Most of them, what about you, Wise Girl?"

"Always on schedule." I winked at him.

We sat on his bed holding hands and after a moment of silence, I said, "I can't believe we're going to the same school for senior year."

Percy chuckled "Me neither, it's going to be the best year of my life. But I hope you won't get bored of me, Wise Girl, and start going out with the captain of the football team." Percy teased. He _loved_ teasing me.

"I will never ever leave you, Seaweed Brain, I love you."

"I love you too, Annabeth."

He gave me a kiss, and I kissed him back passionately, until someone interrupted us.

A figure behind us cleared their throat, I turned around blushing, and I was shocked when I saw who was at the door.

My mother Athena stood five feet away from us with white blouse and a pair of jeans, with her gray cloudy eyes blazing.

"Mother!" I immediately calculated the situation and realized what a terrible timing that is.

I let go of Percy's hands awkwardly and sat straight on his bed, self-conscious.

My mother was now glaring at Percy with her stern cloudy eyes, which made Percy shuffle in his place uncomfortably.

"Lady Athena," he murmured, I could hear the unease in his voice, and I was pretty sure my mom could too, but she didn't stop staring at him. Percy had never had the best relationship with my mother. She didn't really approve of our friendship, and I never told her that we started dating, since I never had a chance. To be honest, perhaps I did have a chance, but I didn't want to confront my mother, she could be difficult to satisfy sometimes, and believe me, you don't want the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy angry with your boyfriend.

"Daughter, Perseus," my mother turned to me and gave me a soft look, "walk with me, will you?"

"Of course, mother." I stood up quickly and gave Percy a we-should-have-told-her-we-were-dating look and followed my mother.

We walked side by side in heavy silence, and I decided to take my chances.

"Mom, about what you saw..." I hesitated, "Percy and I have been dating for a while now."

"I am well aware of that, Annabeth" she didn't even look at me.

"You… You know?"

"Of course, how can I not know about my daughter's love life?"

I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to make the situation worse than it is now.

It was somewhat awkward talking to my virgin mother about love and boys, especially if that boy is the son of her enemy.

"Are you upset with me, mother?" I dared to ask even though I was terrified to know the answer.

"I'm not necessarily satisfied with your choice of a boyfriend. However, I see that he is a faithful one and would do anything to protect you, even follow you to Tartarus. Therefore, he has proven himself to me."

I was speechless, my mother was not going to kill Percy or turn him into a brainless animal! Can't wait to tell him the good news.

"For the record, I'm not here to talk about your relationship with the son of Poseidon."

I was bewildered, why was she here then?

"Then why are you here mother?"

"I am here because," she turned and looked at me straight in the eyes. "Because I never thanked you properly." she smiled.

I was at a loss of words.

"My dear Annabeth, you have successfully accomplished the difficult task that I overwhelmed you with when I was in my Roman form, And I am indeed proud of you for achieving what no demigod has ever managed to achieve."

I stared at my mom for a second thinking this was a dream, there is nothing better than getting a compliment from your mother, especially if your mother is the powerful goddess Athena.

"In addition, I want to apologize for what I said in our last encounter, about you failing me, it is not true Annabeth, you have never failed me, you have always been a loyal daughter and a strong, smart one too, I hope you accept my apology."

I had tears in my eyes, when your parent is a god or a goddess, it is rare that they show compassion and love to their children, perhaps because they are immortal and they had endless children, I don't know.

"Mom, you don't need to apologize to me, I know what you've been through and the important thing is that the war is over and you're back to your natural powerful Greek form."

"Indeed, it's all a result of your success in finding the Athena Parthenos, congratulations, and good bye for now, dear Annabeth."

I saw a flash of light, I closed my eyes and opened them as soon as the light faded, my mother was gone.


End file.
